Safe In My Arms
by Light-Blue Flower
Summary: Prussia is used to having nightmares. One night, when it kind of gets out of hand, Canada decides to sing him a song. The song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars is the inspiration and basically the song being used. Human names are used.


**A/N: Thank you for clicking on this story! I just love Prussia/Canada so much 3 The song being used it _Safe and Sound_ by _Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars_. I love this song, and I don't get annoyed by it as quickly as her other songs (except for Rona, and other songs that aren't about break ups...don't get me wrong, she's a great singer). I got this idea before I went to bed (always when I am about to sleep). I was just wondering what would I sing to my young ones if they got scared or a nightmare. Then, this song popped up, and this pairing too. **

** As from the summary, Prussia will seem really...sad and not snappy and loud. But, he has to be like that some time XD Please enjoy this one-shot!**

** This one is also a gay couple, so if you are homophobic, do not read this. I do not want some flames in my review box because you hate gay people :P**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and the song. They belong to their respectful owners.**

It was deep into the night, and the full moon shone brightly through the window. Canada lay quietly in his bed that he shared with another, not moving an inch, and just glanced outside the window.

For some reason, Matthew was not able to go to sleep until then. He highly doubted that he ever going to get any rest that night. Something was pestering him inside his head, and it won't let him shut his eyes for just a minute. Sighing, he turned his head away from the view of the window, to the view of the person beside him.

Lying next to him was his boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidst, who was surprisingly in a deep sleep. His arms were loosely wrapped around Matthew's hips, bringing him close against him. Matthew was glad to actually see his boyfriend at peace for one night. Most likely part of the reason Matthew couldn't sleep that night might be because he was used to waking up during the middle of the night, leaving him with sleepless. Every now and then, Gilbert would have nightmares. No one could blame the poor albino. His past wasn't really a great one, especially with all the battles he had. Then, there was the event of his favorite bosses dying on him, and the day when Prussia was no longer a nation. All of that really took a toll on him, and left him broken.

He would still re-live all the fights, the blood, the scars, the cries of battle, etc. He would still re-live all of that at night, when he is sound asleep. They would attack him, leaving him talking to himself, waking him up a bit sweaty, with a dry mouth, a high heart-race, wide eyes fully open, and the need for air. Most of the times, he would sit up in bed, trying to calm himself down. This action, in turn, causes Matthew to wake up from the lack of another person's presence beside him. And all the time, Matthew will always be there to calm him down, and put Gilbert back to sleep. Matthew would go along with whatever Gilbert needed to comfort himself. He allowed Gilbert to wrap his arms around him, pull him close, and whisper to himself. Matthew would never tell him to shut up, for he knew that the ex-nation has gone through a lot through-out the past millennium years. Instead, he would whisper to Gilbert that it was alright, everything's fine, he's always there for him.

_At least someone is getting sleep_, Matthew thought to himself, snuggling up closely to his boyfriend's chest. He looked up to examine Gilbert for a bit. His snow-white hair glistened by the moonlight, and his pale skin was noticeable. His mouth was a bit open, and he was snoring softly. Matthew noticed this before, but he found it funny how thick and black Gilbert's eyelashes were, even though he had white hair and eyebrows. He also noticed how there was a single tear running down his cheek…

_Wait, a tear?_ Matthew sat up straight immediately. Well, this was a sight. Matthew has never seen Gilbert cry before…except, maybe once or twice. He didn't really like crying. In Gilbert's words, "Crying is so UN-awesome! There is no way the awesome me with ever do something un-awesome like that!" But, now, tears started to slowly stream down his cheeks.

"Why…?" Gilbert muttered it so quietly, that Matthew had to lean in a bit.

"Gilbert?" Matthew said gently, not knowing whether to shake Gilbert to wake him up.

"Why? It's not…fair…"

"Gilbert?" Matthew repeated, placing his hand lightly on the ex-nation's shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"…It's not fair…I can still go on….I can still be a…nation…Why is it only me? Why-"

"Gilbert!" Matthew said it a little bit louder, nudging Gilbert harder. Gilbert abruptly woke up, and looked around confused.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Matthew said, a worried expression grown on his delicate face.

"O-oh, yeah I'm fine. It was just another stupid dream." Gilbert said sitting up straight slowly, trying to smile. "Why do you ask, Birdie?"

"Because. You were crying…"

"I-I wasn't crying!" Gilbert said, wiping his tears quickly with his arm. Matthew gently placed his arms around Gilbert's shoulder, using one hand to stroke his cheek.

"Hun, it's alright to cry, you know. It's not going to making any less awesome than you are now." When Gilbert did not respond, and looked away flustered, Matthew decided to talk again. "What was your dream about?"

"It-It's nothing."

"C'mon. You could tell me."

"It…It was a stupid reason to cry for." Gilbert paused and took a deep breath. "It was just what happened when they official declared that Prussia was no longer a nation anymore. I…I…" He looked like he was going to break down. "I just can't believe they did that to me…that's all it really is…" Some more tears came out. "I find it not fair at all…"

"Then, I was being attacked. I guess it was the wars that I fought way back then that were jumbled up together. But…There was so much blood and killing…It was so much terrible things…I can't believe I actually got through it all…"

"I don't know why, but I just had a random thing that you left me…That you weren't beside me and I lost you…I have no idea why, but you weren't there anymore and…you just left. But, I knew you wouldn't leave the awesome me…but still…"His voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"_Shhh_…" Matthew whispered sweetly, bringing Gilbert into a deep hug. He started to rub his back soothingly. "It's alright, love…You're not going to get hurt anymore." Gilbert returned the embrace and just let his tears stain on Matthew's shirt.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Gilbert muttered.

"I won't leave, _mon cher_."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Matthew confirmed. They stayed that way for a while as Gilbert's breathing slowed down and his eyes stop watering.

"Say, Birdie…"

"Yes, love?" Gilbert broke the hug, and laid his head on Matthew's lap.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"S-sing a song? Not a lullaby?"

"You have sung me French lullabies before. I want to hear you sing a song now." Matthew never actually sung in front of people before. He has when Japan invited all the nations to karaoke before. But, everyone was loud when his turn came up, or they couldn't hear him and ignored him. That was one of the situation he preferred to be ignored. He has, actually, sung a bunch of French lullabies to Gilbert in that situation. He couldn't think of any song. But, then he thought about this song that America told him about. It was used for this movie that was based of this trilogy, but he couldn't remember the name. He did, however, knew the lyrics to it well. It was very sad, but he found it nice. It was a very soothing song.

"All right. But, I'm not really a good singer," he said, stroking Gilbert's hair. Gilbert nodded, and continued to lie on his lap. Matthew took the time to think, then began.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said, I'll never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._" He sung the first stanza. Gilbert closed his eyes, and snuggled a bit closer to Matthew. Matthew continued to sing the chorus.

"_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound._" He wanted to stop there, but instead he continued.

"_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone._"

"_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound._" Matthew continued to stroke the albino's hair, and he was pretty sure that Gilbert has fallen asleep. Smiling, Matthew laid Gilbert on his back on their bed. He brought up the bed sheets over them, and Matthew came closer to Gilbert.

"_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…_" Matthew whispered the final part, before finally closing his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Gilbert comfortably. Gilbert did so in turn. And they slept the rest of the night, feeling safe in each other's arms.

**A/N: ...Why is Prussia the victim in all my stories D: ( just this one and the first one I made).The was sweet of Canada, thought. But, then again, it would have been cuter if Mattie were to have sung a French lullaby... Ah, whatever. Thank you for reading! Please review. Constructive reviews is needed!**


End file.
